Nowadays, owing to such advantages as lightweight, low-profile, low power consumption and free of radiation, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have found wide application in various electronic products such as computers, TV sets, notebook computers, mobile phones and digital cameras. A typical LCD device in the prior art comprises a liquid crystal panel, a light source, a light guide plate, an optical membrane, a reflective sheet, a plastic mid-frame, a metal backplate and a front frame. The light guide plate, the optical membrane, the reflective sheet and the light source are disposed in a receiving space formed by the plastic mid-frame and the metal backplate, and are fixed therein by the plastic mid-frame. The liquid crystal panel is disposed on an upper surface of the plastic mid-frame and fixed by the front frame and the plastic mid-frame.
Therefore, the prior art LCD device requires use of the plastic mid-frame, the metal backplate and the front frame in combination to fix other components, which makes the LCD device complex in structure and have a high production cost.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD device and a back cover thereof that can solve the problems that the prior art LCD devices are complex in structure and have a high production cost.